Cherry Blossom
by NerdyGhost66
Summary: A SasuSaku love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cherry blossom

It was Monday night. Sakura was standing on the roof of her house. She felt so damn tired and so damn sick of life. It started raining. She was wearing only green crop top and pink shorts. She was coming closer and closer to the edge. Sakura was thinking what it would feel like if she just jumped. Anyways, Sasuke left the village 1 year ago, and he also sent her a letter about how he won't come back to Konoha anymore. That letter left her in shock and too much pain. She had flashback of every sad moment of hers.

She shed a tear, and then, in less than a second, she jumped off the building. She never felt that free before. She felt a big, unexplainable pain, and then she felt nothing anymore. She was _free_.

15 seconds later, a girl screamed louder as ever. It was Ino Yamanaka. Her friend, and cousin. She passed out instantly when she saw Sakura laying there.

8 people heard her scream and ran to her.

They were Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee and Tenten.

They were all shocked when they saw Sakura just lying there, covered in blood.

"I go tell Tsunade-sama."said Shikamaru, trying the hardest not to cry."Gaara you stay here with Temari. Be a good brother and comfort her. The same with you Kankuro. Chouji, go tell Naruto and Hinata, and Sai, watch out for Ino. And Lee, keep Sakura alive as long as you can. Tenten, you help Lee."

Shikamaru watched Sakura one more time, and then he left.

 _With Naruto_

"We are so glad that you are here, Sasuke."Naruto smiled. "Now, what did you want to say Kib…" He was interrupted by Chouji , who entered in his house saying only 3 damn words: "Sakura committed suicide"

Sasuke walked to him and screamed : "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" "She's at her place."Chouji said.

Sasuke ran faster then ever to her place, hoping that that was only a joke.

It wasn't. Sakura was laying there, dead. Covered in blood. A crying Tsunade was trying her hard to rescue her, Shizune, Guy, Lee , Tenten and Kakashi were doing the same thing. Ino was laying there , next to Temari, and 1 minute later, Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was crying harder than ever. Te was standing next to Sakura, begging her to wake up.

Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino,Sai, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru. They were frozen in shock. Chouji was crying.

 _Sakura's POV_

I was standing in a big, beautiful garden, wearing a pink kimono. Everything seemed fine. Until I turned around and I saw everyone crying, or laying unconscious on pillows, or trying their best to rescue a pink-haired girl. And for the Hokage's sake, that was me.

What really caught my attention, was a black-haired boy, begging me to wake up. Whispering how much he loved me. It was Sasuke. I never thought he would come back.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered.

"Sakura-chan. Please come with us! Don't go back there!" I heard 2 voices behind me.

"Mom…Dad…" Wait! My parents are alive. I get it now. I'm half dead. I can go back to life, or I can stay here.

Those people who looked like my parents were shinigamis.

I looked back to Sasuke.

I would do everything to be with him.

I started running to myself, and then…

 **Hi! This is my 1** **st** **chapter from my story: Cherry Blossom. Hope you liked it! If yes, make sure to follow it. Thanks! (If you didn't like it, just comment.)**


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV:

I woke up. I was laying in my bed. Oh, gosh. That was just a dream.

I got dressed and I walked down to the kitchen.

The kitchen is right near the living room, were now were standing Tsunade-sama , Naruto , Hinata and…. No, it can't be … It's really… Sasuke…No. It happened before. It's just something I imagine.I ran away to my room when I saw them there. Maybe it wasn't a dream. I locked myself there. And I started crying, as I collapsed onto the bed…

Sasuke's POV:

The former idiot, now one of my few friends, Naruto started talking about ramen.

I was still worried about Sakura. She was still alive, that's great. But as Naruto and Ino told me, it's all my fault for what she did to herself. Fuck. I was watching outside the room. I heared a door opening , and then steps on the stairs. Then I saw her. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. She was _beautiful_. More beautiful than ever.

I saw her looking at me confused and then, when I tried to say hi to her , she ran away. Why did I have to leave the village? Why? Why did I have to be that dumb?

Now, I think she hates me.

"Hey , Sasuke! Did you see Sakura? Saskue?"Naruto started. "Yes , why?" "She was staring at you and then she left. You better go talk to DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE TO HER OR ASK HER WHY SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF!" "I wouldn't do something like this. I promise."

"And don't blame yourself. Apologize only because you left her. Let me talk to her about this."Tsunade said.

I got up and walked to her room.

Sakura's POV:

I wasn't crying anymore. I could finally stop.

I heard someone knocking at my door. I got up and opened it. It was Sasuke. At first I just stared. It was real. After 1 second of staring , I hugged him.

"Oh, my God , Sasuke! I missed you so much" As I didn't think it would happen, he hugged me back and then he told me that he missed me too.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything. I promise, I won't ever leave again. I was so dumb…"

"It's Ok.I understa.."

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered. I froze.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hi guys! Sorry that I didn't post for a long time.**

 **I was too busy with school.**

Sakura's POV:

Sooo, he just told me that he loves me, what's the big deal?

Inner Sakura: IT IS A BIG DEAL DUMBASS!

Not at all!

Inner Sakura: YES IT IS!

Ok, it is a big deal. I AM SO DAMN HAPPY ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Inner Sakura: That's the spirit.

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

"Sakura are, you okay?" Sasuke asked me. "Yes. Why?" "You didn't say anything for like… 10 minutes. R u sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I am." "Okay then." "Umm, Sasuke… Would you mind if ..umm…"

I was interrupted by someone who yelled " Bye , Sakura-chaaaaaan!" "Bye, Naruto!"

"Would I mind if what?" Sasuke asked. " Umm… Nothing. Forget it!" " Okay.. I think I have to go now. I have to decorate my new apartment. Can I ask you a favor? It's gonna be lame but.. Whatever." "Sure. What is it?" " Can you help me?" "Oh, of course I can!" "Thanks a lot, Sakura! I will surely return the favour!" " You don't have to." " Kaay…"


End file.
